


Once A Prince

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Creepy Fluff, Dark Undertones, Fae & Fairies, Fae Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fae Magic, Gen, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Deceit Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rebellion, Remus typical violence, familial dark sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: On their tenth birthday the fae princes go to their ceremony, but only one gets chosen to inherit magic and the other, well the other is thrown to the level of human. A disgusting and weak human that belongs at the feet of the fae. Luckily two other humans take him into their family and while Remus is now a human he was raised to be as dark as a fae.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big summary, little story. 
> 
> Was gonna be longer but I liked where it ended. I may do a part two if people want it.
> 
> Edit: yeah, so this turned into a long story with a whole plot line and everything. Prepare for the ride.

Roman's brother was a human, how ironic. How brilliantly ironic the universe was. All their lives Roman had craved normalcy, had craved human spotlights and lead roles. Remus had been the one to detest the thought of being weak, powerless.

How ironic that when their ceremony came only Roman inherited the mark, Remus' chest hopelessly bare. Remus had cried out as if he had been struck, his eyes wild as he searched Roman's own awestruck expression. 

The folk cheered, magic bursts shooting up in the air, loud demands broke out among the crowd. Excited Roman was their king, excited Remus was deemed unworthy, excited that Remus was now demoted from prince to the dirt beneath his brother's feet. 

How ironic. 

Roman was swept away instantly by his father, the crown placed on his head. The ten year-old prince turned back, frantically calling for his twin. 

Remus shouted in pain as guards gripped him harshly and shoved him from the podium. The cheering crowd ignored the now human child laying on the floor sobbing hysterically and begging for his mother to come retrieve him. For father to come back and accept him as his son. For Roman, his own brother, to tell him it was okay to be human. 

When Night fell Remus was still alone, a human without a place among the fae. He was curled into the floor, tears pooling in his eyes. He heard the shocked intake of breath from nearby and fear seized him. He knew what happened to humans in these lands of magic and cruelty. 

He used to partake in those acts of unnecessary violence on the kidnapped and enslaved mortals.

How ironic. 

Now he was one of those humans and he would be met with the revenge of all the fae folk for not being the prince they needed him to be. The magic didn't choose him, he wasn't good enough. He was a mortal. Nothing but a puny, pathetic mortal that deserved to have his skin stripped from his body and be fed his own blood while being ch- 

"Hey." The soft whisper to his right dragged Remus from his thoughts so fast he would get whiplash. "Come on," the soft voice spoke again, calming and full of pity. Remus glanced over to see two boys crouching beside. Two human boys. 

An older one with soft yellow contacts and scales jutting from his skin. He must have been older than Remus by a few years. His flesh smelled heavily of fae magic, Remus could only assume it had to do with the curse that caused scales to rip through his skin. 

The other boy was younger, with wide and haunted violet eyes. His hands were clenched into tight fists as he eyed Remus and then his gaze darted around. He repeated this motion several times before leaning forward to push lightly at the older boy's arm.

The oldest boy calmly held out a hand for Remus to take. "Your majesty, please join us in finding safety for the night." 

Remus took it in a bruising grip. "I'm not a prince anymore," Remus said hysterically, a maniacal glint in his eye. "I'm one of you, no formalities needed." The smirk on his face was chilling to the two humans and they shivered in spite of themselves. 

"Of course," the oldest spoke as he pulled Remus up. "You may call me Deceit and you may call him Anxiety." The boy gestured to the small purple… child… he was a young child. 

Remus couldn't stop the lunge as he wrapped his arms around the kid and squeezed, imagining his eyes popping out and blood trailing down the fragile skin. Anxiety slowly hugged him back. 

Remus pulled away and spun the boy around with a joyous laugh. He took a look at Deceit, smiling softly at the two of the hugging and dancing boys. Remus let an ominous feeling was through his body and produced a sickening smile. 

"You'll be my new brothers and together," he got down on one knee and propped Anxiety up on the other. 

"We'll make the old one pay." 


	2. So this is happening

Remus had settled in surprisingly well among his new human brothers. Virgil was still cautious around him and tried to hide anytime he got angry even if it wasn't at the youngest member of the family. 

The fae knew he was volatile, he often snapped and bared his sharp teeth at Dee or moved like he would bite Virgil. Dee could see through Remus' threats easily enough and would always calmly scold the fae until he was rightfully shamed. 

It was a dynamic that worked. Dee took care of the younger two and kept Remus in line, Remus provided a feeling of protection and comic relief, and Virgil was small and fragile and Remus would kill for him. He imagined everyone would die for the timid child that had to be in his brother's arms to fall asleep without nightmares. 

For three years the dynamic worked. 

Remus was accepted by the other humans in the community and was given a job to serve a fairy who owned a clothing shop. It was easy work and Remus rarely made mistakes for fear of putting his brothers in the path of a creature's wrath. 

Remus learned sign language to communicate with Virgil, who was mute by choice. A curse permitted him only one hundred words in his lifetime and Virgil was saving them, for what he wasn't sure, it also burned up and down his throat and felt like sandpaper rubbing against the walls of his mouth when he tried to produce any sound. It took a long time for Remus to get the basics of signing but by the time he was twelve, he could converse with Virgil without Dee to translate. 

Remus planned on how he would take his revenge on the fae prince that had taken his place and abandoned him. He planned how he would slowly separate his skin from his body and make it a coat for Virgil. Virgil had gone pale at the idea and didn't look at Remus the rest of the night. Virgil often became scared by Remus' ideas. 

It was the day before Remus' thirteenth birthday that the dynamic shifted, that something unexpectedly rippled through the family and changed the entire outlook. 

Three years and Remus had finally gotten his magic. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's not ideal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one f-bomb in this so be warned.

"Virgil, wake up!" Remus whined. He yanked lightly at his younger brother's arms. "Come on, Dee wants to see you before he leaves!" 

Virgil huffed and rolled over to level a glare at the pestering sibling. Remus rolled his eyes. "Just because we have off doesn't mean Dee does. You know he hates leaving without telling us goodbye." Virgil frowned at his words but got up from his cot. 

The two boys made their way from the shared bedroom and into the human's main quarters where adults mulled about getting ready for the day of slave work. The scent of old blood had become a familiar scent to Remus, quite different from the fresh blood he had craved as a prince. This scent made him sad, slightly fearful. He did not like it. 

"Do you know what day it is?" Remus asked with a grin, playful eyes meeting Virgil's. Virgil gave a small grin. 

_ It isn't your birthday yet!  _ He signed with a sarcastic expression. Remus pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.  _ But,  _ Virgil relented,  _ since we're both off I guess we can go to the woods.  _

Remus cheered loudly and jumped around. Several adults hissed at him to shut up which he dutifully ignored. Virgil winced and smiled apologetically at those they passed. 

Dee met them halfway. He put a hand on Remus' head and shushed him quietly. "Quiet, Rem. People are sleeping." 

Remus frowned. "They're just humans." 

Virgil winced. "As are we, Remus. Do you feel such ways about Vee and I?" Dee asked, voice calm even though the words had hurt. 

An eye roll was his answer. "You're not  _ just  _ humans, you're my humans." Remus had said it with a light tone. He hadn't meant to imply ownership, he certainly hadn't meant to say that he owned Virgil and Dee. Not like the fae did. No, Remus wouldn't mean that. 

Virgil had froze and even Dee took a second to compose himself. "Well, Remus if you think humans are below you as a whole that must include us. We would appreciate you not disregarding our species like that." 

Remus shrugged but guilt was clear on his face. He held a hand out as an offer to Virgil, he knew better than to grab a human without permission since his skin was more fae and caused them fear. Virgil hesitated for only a moment before accepting and letting Remus pull him forwards. 

Dee smiled fondly and initiated a group hug. "Alright. I doubt my master will need me late to night so I'll probably be home at midnight." He kissed the two of them on the forehead. "If I'm not then Virgil is in charge of the birthday party." 

Remus grinned and clapped. Virgil couldn't contain the small chuckle that slipped past his lips.  _ We're going to the woods. I'm going to let Remus climb while I fish.  _ Virgil informed Deceit who felt relieved at the information. 

Dee worried about the two boys when he wasn't around them. Virgil was prone to having panic attacks that annoyed the fae and Remus was very difficult to control. The fact that the two would be away from those who would hurt them was a comfort and Dee had to act before Remus did something that convinced him to stay longer than he could afford. 

Remus pulled back as Dee moved away. Remus stuck to his routine of shouting at Dee for as long as he could see him while dragging Virgil along after him. Virgil wasn't paying attention, trusting Remus to guide him from danger, and his eyes skimmed over the paper as if it was nothing. 

To other humans it would be nothing and Virgil supposed it was to him as well but it would mean something to Remus. It would mean alot of negative things. Prince Roman's thirteenth birthday party, a banquet for all of the fae to come together and eat and dance and torture. A birthday party that was supposed to belong to Remus too. 

Virgil didn't think much about pulling Remus to a stop and giving him a tight hug. Remus didn't need any explanation, he just pulled Virgil up so that his feet were locked around Remus' waist. 

_ Woods now?  _ Virgil signed after unwrapping his arms. Remus grinned and the comforting psychopathic look entered his eyes. 

"Sure thing, Virge!" Remus cheered. It wasn't the first time Remus had used that nickname but this time Virgil nearly choked as a cold feeling washed through his body. He knew the feeling of a fae saying his name, claiming him, and while this wasn't that it felt like it could be. 

Virgil shook his head. Remus had said his name in full this morning and nothing had came over him then. It must be his paranoia then. After all, Remus may not have been completely human but he wasn't magic. 

★彡 ミ★ 

Virgil threw the spear against the tree, frustrated. He had been standing in the sun for hours throwing the sharpened stick and hoping his aim would be good enough. Unfortunately hope was a fickle thing and before he had gathered three fish he had retreated back to the base of the tree Remus had disappeared in. 

"What's wrong?" Remus asked from in the leaves. Virgil glanced up but couldn't spot him through the sunlight blinding his eyes. 

_ I couldn't catch a damn fish. I only needed one more and all of us could have one!  _

Virgil waited while Remus worked through the signs in his head. He had signed rather fast so Remus may have not caught it at all. A small exclamation of "oh!" echoed through the forest. Remus dropped from the tree and leaned in front of Virgil on his feet. "No worries, you and Dee can have one and I'll deal with the provided meals." 

Virgil scowled.  _ They're for your birthday, idiot. _

"I don't mind, Vee." 

_ I mind! It's for you!  _

"It's just fish." 

_ You deserve more than just fish!  _

"Oh, Virgil," Remus said his name and suddenly Virgil felt his stomach drop and his whole body went tense, Remus went on oblivious. "I love that you're trying so hard to make this special but it already is. You guys having a midnight party is enough." 

Virgil couldn't breathe. His whole mind focused on Remus, listening to Remus. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times his eyes wildly darting away from Remus. He felt the panic attack coming on and his lungs refusal to pull in oxygen wasn't helping. 

Remus watched him for only a second before he recognized the symptoms of a panic attack. Remus instantly crouched down and lowered his voice in an effort to make himself smaller, less threatening, less fae. "Virgil, come on, say something." 

Remus watched to see if the shaking hands would move to form his thoughts. The order had been to say though and the pain began to bubble up in his throat as the thought of speaking formed. Virgil attempted to swallow down the word but he couldn't deny Remus his wish. 

"Master," the voice was hoarse from not being used and held a painful lilt as the curse lit his nerves on fire. Remus went dead still, frozen, staring at Virgil's hands as if they were going to fix what had just happened. Virgil whined pitifully. 

Remus snapped out of his trance to pull Virgil onto a hug. "What the fuck?" He whispered, mostly to himself but Virgil must have heard because he heard a small huff that sounded amused and Virgil relaxed a tiny bit. 

Remus swallowed hard and offered an exaggerated laugh. "So what inspired this little scene, Virge? Never took you as the dramatic type." 

Virgil blinked at him in silence. He lifted shaking hands up, a look of concern on his face.  _ You claimed me.  _

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is this you trying to make me feel special on my birthday?" 

Virgil rolled his eyes so hard Remus was surprised they didn't get stuck.

_ It's not even your birthday yet!  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' character is supposed to be spooky/dark but also very family-oriented and I'm afraid he's just coming off as a mess.... which isn't necessarily to far off for him in general. But anyway..... 
> 
> In this chapter Dee finally finds all the drama and big brother mode is engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood/injury mention
> 
> Anything else need to be tagged? Leave a comment or message me privately on my tumblr!

Out of all the things Dee expected to see when he entered their room it was not this. Virgil had moved the cot mattress and was hiding behind in, knees curled into his chest. He had been crying and Dee could easily see why. 

Remus stormed through the room, loud and angry, his eyes a deep green color with a faint glow that had never been present before. His teeth were bared in an imitation of most predatory animals and they seemed to have grown into lines of sharpened fangs. His fingernails were sharper than the morning and from underneath them came sparks of unrestrained magic. 

Remus clenched and unclenched his fists as the magic tried to whip out and grab anyone it could. Virgil turned towards Dee and the air seemed to leave the man's body, Dee stared hard at the trail of blood dripping from his brother's head as if willing it to disappear. 

Virgil gulped hard and made a small whimper noise. Remus instantly stopped pacing and pulled his fists into his chest so they wouldn't endanger his brother's anymore. He spun to face Dee, a face of fear in place of his usual carefree. 

"What happened?" Dee spoke softly. He held a comforting hand out to both of the boys. Virgil scampered over and ducked himself tightly into Dee's side. "Remus?" 

Remus looked at Virgil before looking away. He didn't approach. "I own him, Dee. He  _ belongs  _ to me. Isn't that gross?" Remus definitely sounded choked up but Dee knew better than to point out his sadness. "I hurt him too, just like all fae masters I hurt those that I own." 

Dee winced. It wasn't his place to tell Remus he was forgiven, he had yet to be hurt by Remus. He couldn't forgive a crime that wasn't against him and Virgil was likely to scared to speak out if he forgave Remus. So Dee opened his mouth to insist that Remus wasn't truly like other fae if he was upset over harming a human, but he didn't get the chance before Virgil had reached out to pull Remus closer. 

Both of the older boys froze, Dee feeling a slight bit of concern. Virgil didn't freeze though, he pried Remus' hands away from his chest and opened them. The low hum of magic was tainting the area and Dee felt the instinct to run come on. 

Virgil flinched at the sight of bloody marks on the leathery palm where sharp nails had bitten against Remus' skin and dug themselves in. Remus went to pull away as soon as Virgil flinched but he was held around the wrists in a stern grip. Virgil glanced up at him with big round eyes, filled with pain that didn't come from his own wound. Didn't came from the injury Remus gave him. 

Dee let out a strangled gasp as he lightly tugged the bloody hands away from Virgil. Virgil took a steadying breath.  _ R, you can't hurt yourself. Not because of an accident. So you got magic, claimed me, lost control of your powers and slammed me into a table corner. I've had worse.  _

Dee watched Virgil sign to Remus with a calm expression, his hands shaking slightly less. Dee felt the urge to laugh at how Virgil suddenly started to act nonchalant about the ordeal, of course, Dee knew he was only stalling a breakdown by being strong for Remus. 

"Alright," Dee cut into the other's conversation. "Let's get you too cleaned up and then you can tell me the full story of what happened." 

The younger two gave each other meaningful looks and then agreed. 

★彡 ミ★ 

_ Are you going to leave us?  _ The sign was hesitant and Virgil didn't meet Remus' eyes.  _ You can go be a prince again now.  _

Remus made a choking noise as he realised Virgil was right. Remus could go back to being royalty now. He could go back to finding joy in torturing mortal souls, he could go back to swinging his morningstar into innocent people's heads like a game of baseball. He could even drag Virgil back and make his ten-year-old little brother witness all the violence until he became a victim to it. 

He could become a monster again. His eyes snapped over to Dee, he imagined him bound on the floor at Remus' feet and imagined the glee he felt at Dee's skin being peeled off layer by layer as he screamed in agony and begged for mercy. 

He shook his head in a harsh, jerking motion. "No, I don't want to go back. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything else need to be tagged? Leave a comment or message me privately on my tumblr!   
Don't feel comfortable with commenting publicly but don't want to be a ghost? Feel free to leave a Kudos or contact me privately on my tumblr, Kaytikitty!   
Inspiration struck while reading my work? Feel free to write about it! Wether it's an alternate ending, an extra scene or your own work/idea based off mine! I only ask that you let me know if you do! Credit is appreciated.   
Got a prompt you'd love to see in my style? Drop it below or on my tumblr and I'll see what I can do!


	5. Chapter 5

At fifteen years old Remus could safely say that he had no control over his magic. He could keep it bottled up but every night it exploded and wreaked havoc. Virgil and Dee took turns taking him out into the woods every night so that he didn't run the risk of hurting anyone besides himself or his brothers. 

And his brothers did get hurt. A lot. Remus hated his magic, it controlled his friends when he didn't want it to, it lashed out at whoever when Remus was angry. It especially disliked Virgil. The young boy was often the victim of a wayward spell attempt or an outburst. Remus cried every time but Virgil just shrugged it off. 

It was that year Dee got the idea to steal a book from his master's shelf. The book was simple, precise, and clean. A direct guide to controlling magic for newly marked children. It explained all the concepts that Remus would need to know. 

When presented with the book Remus lit up like the stars at night. Virgil, was the exact opposite.  You stole! They're going to execute you! You'll leave us all alone! 

"Relax, Virgil," Remus said offhandedly and glanced back to the book to miss the way Virgil obeyed the order by immediately slumping. "They didn't catch him and I'll keep it well hidden so no one finds it." 

Dee winced in sympathy and gave a Virgil a light pat on the shoulder but his eyes were dazed. Dee cleared his throat pointedly. The small bit of fear was there, hammering away in the back of his chest, even after all these years. Virgil had been pixie charmed, Virgil had been kicked out of his own body. 

Remus looked up, eyes wild with a sparkling glint. Dee felt his throat go dry. He wasn't scared of his own brother, he truly wasn't, but the expression on his face was decidedly not Remus. They were to calculating, to prepared. They were wholly and completely fae. 

Dee gestured to Virgil and watched as Remus looked over and deflated, guilt taking over his features. "Virgil, stop." At the words Virgil's eyes became sharp once more and the flickered between Dee and Remus as he took in the tension. Then he grinned brightly and even though they all knew it was strained they couldn't resist the urge to smile back. 

Wanna play cards?  Virgil offered. Just like that, the tension left the room and Virgil's strained grin turned into a beaming smile. Dee got the homemade card set out while Remus spread the blanket out on the floor so they could sit on it. Virgil took the liberty to just watch the two and feel at peace. It wasn't often he felt like this since he was kidnapped by the fae but this was a good feeling. The feeling of being at home. 

★彡 ミ★ 

"I figured it out!" Remus shouted and Dee jumped from where he was napping. He stared at Remus with all the irritation his exhausted body could produce. Remus didn't care, or didn't notice but the first was much more likely, about his irritation and instead went onto to explain. "The reason why I can claim Virgil fully but not you. You never gave me your name!" 

Dee raised an eyebrow. "You knew mine before Virgil's." Remus was shaking his head already but Dee knew he was right and was too tired to argue so he let the other carry on. 

"You never gave me your name. I found it out by hearing someone else say it. To have a full claim over a human's being they have to have granted you their trust, rights, and consent by revealing to you their true name and allowing you to use it, thus handing their title over to you." 

Dee stared at Remus for a moment then looked away. "So, you can't claim me because I haven't given you explicit permission to use my name?" 

"Oh, I could claim you and own you but never to the extent I can with Virgil." Remus winced at the use of his name, knowing that wherever the kid was he felt a chill go through him to tell him Remus demanded him. "I can control every decision he makes, I can control his lifespan, I can make him feel things he doesn't. I could claim you and make you obey physically but you are still in control of your mind." 

Dee frowned. "Is there a way to unclaim someone?" He hated the thought of anyone being able to control his little brother's thoughts, even if it was their other brother. Remus winced and shook his head. Dee sighed and then offered a sleepy smile. "I'm sure there are worse people that could claim him, so it's really kind of a good thing you did. I shudder to think about those humans who had been claimed by cruel fae." 

Remus glanced back at his book and bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Most of the enchantments and trances were to torture humans for entertainment. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that his brothers would fall victim to one or two of these eventually. He couldn't let that happen. 

Something had to change. 


	6. Woo boy, here we go

"I'm going to rip his eyes from his head and shove them up his butthole!" Remus exclaimed. Virgil put a calming hand on his shoulder and motioned to their older brother. Remus glanced at him and his heart stuttered to a stop before he once again exploded in threats. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and went to work patching Dee up, wiping the blood from his tender skin using scraps ripped off Remus' shirt. The faint aura of magic was singing through the air, not heavy and harsh on the human's skin, but a cool swirling breeze surrounding him with whispers of safety. 

Remus had spent the last two years working on his magic at every free moment, studying, practicing, learning. The work paid off for the fae as he now could manipulate every thread of energy to his whim.

Virgil thought it would come in handy more if he would use it to heal Dee up but Remus was angry right now, and emotions made magic harder to control. Virgil met Dee's eyes with a fond smile and pointedly looked to Remus before rolling his eyes. Dee offered a huff of a laugh. 

The sound made Remus pause to look at them. His gaze was as sharp as his fangs and Dee flinched back at the recent memory. Remus quickly shifted his gaze from Dee to Virgil. The youngest raised his hands to sign.  _ Can't you just magic up his cuts?  _

Remus frowned, as if debating, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, I might mess up though. If it hurts worse then tell me so I know to change it up." Dee agreed but Remus hummed in disbelief. "Seriously, Dee. If I'm hurting you make me stop." 

Remus sent a stern look to Dee, but also to Virgil. When both boys swore to tell him if the magic wasn't working right Remus knelt on the ground beside them, Virgil had to chuckle at the sight of a great and powerful fae kneeling for the two human kids, and gently placed his hands over the injured skin. 

He drew in a small breath and Virgil noticed his hands start to glow a deep, pulsing green. Dee gasped and his eyes flew wide open. Remus started to move back but Dee gripped his wrist. "No, it feels better. Just shocking." Dee soothed his brother's concerns and smiled. 

Virgil watched diligently as Remus worked, the viridescent magic crawled along Dee's skin, shimmering and fading in and out, moving like a stream. It was beautiful and Virgil felt tempted to try and touch, he knew better, but the temptation was there. Luckily Dee didn't feel any pain or discomfort throughout the experience and before long Remus was sitting back on his heels. 

Both boys offered him a smile. "That was good, Remus. You controlled it perfectly." Dee complimented. The proud grin Remus wore for the next few days was definitely worth it .

★彡 ミ★

"I have a plan and I want you to be part of it" Remus said out of nowhere. Dee looked up at him, confusion obvious on his face. "I want to talk about it before the kid gets back because it's serious and dangerous and it may be bloody and horrific and absolutely dis-" 

Dee cut Remus' rant off with a hand over his mouth and a sarcastic smile. "Can you get to the point, please?" Remus gave a sheepish chuckle and nodded. Dee removed his hand and sat back, motioning for the younger brother to close the door he had thrown open on his way in. 

The door slammed closed causing Dee to jump and gave Remus a scandalized look, but Remus didn't notice as he was already speaking so fast his face had turned red. "Iwanttokillhim!" Remus let out a, mad, crazy, cackle. Dee held out a hand to stop the excitable boy. 

"Who are we planning to kill?" Dee watched as Remus shivered in anticipation and realized belatedly that he shouldn't have implied that he was in, never break your word to a fae. Remus opened his mouth, exposed his sharp fangs in a mockery of a smile and screeched out the words in a voice so unholy Dee was certain it had conjured a demon. 

"The prince!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Remus discuss rebellion plans and Virgil gets a new owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Yikes. Let's pretend it wasn't that long. I don't know how long this chapter is because I wrote it in three hours at 4am while working a double shift because of the quarantine taking away my mom's job for a month. Which btw, why don't nonprofit employees get unemployment? Ugh, rants over. Have a messy 4am babysitting a handicapped kid who apparently doesn't sleep chapter.

Dee had been expecting some jealousy infused thoughts brought up by an upcoming event, it wouldn't be the first time Remus had decided to kill his biological brother over something that the royal family did. He hadn't been expecting an actual, fully functioning plan to not only kill the prince but lead a revolution to put Remus on the throne. 

He didn't know how to react as Remus went on to explain how there were enough humans that they could pose a threat to the fae. Apparently there were even fae who opposed the cruelty forced by the current king and the prince. It sparked a bit of hope down in Dee's chest. 

Of course, Dee didn't really believe that Remus would free all of the humans as he still harbored some classism against the race, but he would make things better for them. If Remus was on the throne then Virgil and Dee would be only his, no one would dare mess with the king's humans. Dee offered a mischievous smile to his younger brother.

"That sounds like it may work, Remus. How do we plan on collecting soldiers? There's not many humans that we can trust to not be commanded by their masters." 

Remus scoffed. "No one in my care will have to worry about being controlled by a fae. I did some studying and as a prince I have the magic to break any claim and replace it with my own!" 

Dee's eyes widened. "We would all belong to you," he breathed out in awe. If the royal blood had such power than it was even more dangerous to continue to be a slave. 

Remus grinned and nodded with a fire in his eyes. "Yes and then I would be the only one to order anyone around!" He paused. "Not that I would, no. You wouldn't belong to me, that's not right, no." Dee offered his brother a soft smile, fond and disbelieving. It was in Remus' nature to order humans around and while Dee truly did trust Remus would never hurt him he also knew that a fae would always be a fae. 

"Of course you wouldn't, R." 

The door to the shop opened with the slight jingle of bells. Virgil didn't look up from where he was painstakingly scrubbing the flooring, his knees were sore and his fingers raw. His master would help the customers and Virgil would remain out of the way. More of a decorative piece than a person. 

"Ah, Prince Roman! How wonderful of you to come to our quaint little shop. What may I help you with today?" He heard his master greet with his usual cheer. His heart hammering in his chest, his hand stuttering in it's routine circular motion. 

The Prince was here. Remus' brother. Would he be able to sense Remus on Virgil? Fae could tell what humans belonged to other fae, could they tell specify who? If Roman knew that Remus could claim people then he would know that Remus had magic and then Remus might leave them! Virgil swallowed hard, trying to stop the panic gripping his chest he reached for the bucket of water. 

The feeling of ice cold wetness soaking through his pants was what clued him in to the fact that he missed. He swallowed hard, pained at even the thought of the punishment he would get. 

Then there were feet standing beside him in the water, bare with an almost glow to them. "Oops, looks like we had an accident." The voice was soft, melodic. Virgil licked his lips to try and not focus too much on the fae who was now kneeling down beside him. "It'll be easy to clean, don't worry about it!" The voice chirped. 

Virgil listened, of course, as he instantly felt himself relax. He watched as the fae carefully laid his palm in the water, causing it all to lift as if it were a solid object. Virgil was very familiar with magic by now but this was truly amazing. Even though it acted as a solid the water still swirled and sloshed as if it were being moved. 

He must have been staring at the water for longer than he thought because when he glanced up the fae was just watching him with an adoring smile. Virgil felt his heart quicken in fear. It was never good to get attention, especially when you couldn't talk. 

"Would you like to work for the prince?" The fae suddenly asked, the water dropping into the bucket creating a loud echo. Virgil's mind snapped like a rubber band. Prince Roman, he was being asked to work for Prince Roman. That simply couldn't end well. Well, not for Virgil at least. 

It could end well for Remus though. If Virgil tried really hard maybe he could find some way to help Remus. He would definitely have a better chance of it at the castle, with Remus' twin. With a swallow to hide the fear, he pointed at his throat and shook his head. 

"You can't speak?" The question should have been obvious but Virgil answered anyway. There was a clap and the fae jumped to his feet in excitement. "No need to be concerned, Lolo knows sign language!" 

Virgil could feel his stomach turn to stone as he was led toward his new master. At least he could find comfort in the thought of Remus having a claim on him, at least Roman could never fully control him because Virgil would always belong to Remus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment y'all. I need some motivation right now. Also point out any typos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these chapters take me way to long to do usually but somehow with all the extra stress of being the only person in my family with a paycheck currently and my cat being a certified dumbass and losing ALL of her fur in an allergic reaction I've wrote this chapter faster than before. I have no idea if I wrote it faster because it wasn't up to par or because I needed a stress reliever XD but it's here. Chapter nine won't be long either, it's already half written! Maybe my cat should almkst die more often... yeah... please no.

Dee figured it out first, because of course he did. He knew when and where and how. Most importantly he knew who. Dee had to wait for Virgil to leave before he could tell Remus. He could imagine the bloodthirsty grin curling up his brother's lips as his plan came together. He imagined it would be the same look he wore when sitting on the throne with his father kneeling in iron chains at his feet. 

Dee couldn't help the mad giggle that escaped his lips. Virgil looked over at him from where he was sewing up his pants, a question in his eyes to accompany the amusement. Dee shrugged. "I was just thinking of Remus' antics." 

Virgil snorted through his nose.  _ Probably harassing his owner again.  _ Virgil signed.  _ Honestly, Emile puts up with so much from him. He's a saint among fae.  _

Dee actually laughed at the image of Remus accidentally spilling wine on the white fabrics or cutting his hand open by poking it with a needle and then smearing all over the outfit. Both scenarios that had happened before. Both scenarios that would have led to a severe punishment if it hadn't been Emile, Emile who allowed Virgil to have cold water on days his throat hurt too much and let Dee use pain cream on his scales. Emile who Dee planned to be the first member of the revolution. 

After all, who better to help overthrow the fair folk than a fae? 

Virgil was lost in thought as his hands moved deftly through the fabric with the needle. He was surprised that neither brother had pestered where he got the tear from but greatly relieved. He couldn't tell them it had been snagged when watching the prince sword fight with his consort. 

That would mean admitting that Virgil didn't work at the store anymore, that would be admitting that Virgil put himself in a worse position. Although, really working in the palace wasn't bad. Prince Roman rarely had an actual need for the human, Virgil mostly spent time fetching books and materials for Logan or helping Patton tend to the gardens. It had only been a few days but Virgil was certain he could find something to help Remus understand how to get his position back. 

He knew he could.

Emile glanced at the two kids sitting in front of him. "Why don't you just return to your father and present your magic? He'd accept you back." He watched with fascination as Remus scowled. Wow, Remus was still a kid and the look on his face only reiterated that. 

"The king abandoned Remus once, he doesn't get another chance. He made an enemy out of someone with the potential to have the same level of power, if not greater. Making enemies will only lead to battles," Dee spoke for Remus. His voice was firm and cool. Emile imagined Dee standing beside Remus, the two of them leading the court. He could see it clearly. 

"Not just that!" Remus burst out. Dee's facade dropped for a mere moment as he shot the younger kid a warning look. Remus seen the look as he had been staring right at him, but he chose to ignore it. "The king encourages cruelty. He chooses to look past the abuse of slavery because he claims it to be in our blood. He believes that having the ultimate power gives him rightful control over all others, he says that's the way it must be. He lies." 

The boy had passion. That was for sure. Remus' eyes were glowing an unnatural green shade and his hands seemed to spark. His voice was deep and Emile wanted to agree just to make him stop sounding so enraged. Dee slipped his hand into his brother's, not flinching at the leathery, baggy, distinctly non-human skin nor the long, jagged nails made to tear into soft flesh. No evidence of shivers from the chill that comes with the touch of a fae. It was as if Remus didn't have any fae qualities though Emile could see them.

"If the king were right in his theory that fae were made to feel no mercy than Remus would not have melded so seamlessly into our community. If fair folk were meant to rape, murder and torture than why do you give Virgil water and me medicine?" Dee spoke, his voice deceptively soft. Emile knew that bringing his straying from the claim of it being natural to harm was a challenge. Emile could back out now, he could say that he was doing it for his own gain. Could twist and turn his words around the children's minds until they believed he would never go against the king. 

"It's not in any creature's instinct to be cruel. It's a learned behavior," Emile commented. Both boys frowned, unsure of the answer. Emile smiled at them and leaned forward. "We should teach that lesson to the King." 


End file.
